


We Live on Fascination

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alexis/Darwin, Awkward first time sexual situation, Erika/Charlotte, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Moira gets the worst dudes name omg, Sexswap, Sinead/Malachi, Strap on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin thinks that Alexis has a fantasy she's not sharing. So, Darwin takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live on Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Moira got stuck with the worst dude's name ever. But anyhow. 
> 
> Inspired by a prompt on imagineyourotp.tumblr.com: Imagine your OTP trying strap on sex for the first time, but finding it too awkward, so they end up giggling and cuddling instead. 
> 
> So. Yeah. It's been quite a while since I last wrote femslash, so this was a little bit of a challenge. Anyhow. Enjoy. :)

The idea first takes hold of her one night while they're watching a movie. The male love interest was finally getting into bed with the female lead, and the scene was rather explicit. It was also a tad boring, if you were to ask Darwin. 

"I wonder what that feels like?" Alexis had asked. She'd spoken it so quietly, Darwin wasn't sure if she was meant to respond or not. Darwin said nothing, and simply continued to stroke her fingers through Alexis's pink and blonde pixie cut. 

Alexis never brought it back up again, and Darwin didn't ask. Instead, she let the idea sit in her mind for a few days, let it turn itself over and over. She wasn't sure how to go about broaching it, nor was she sure what to do about it. So she said nothing, just kept the thought to herself. 

It was another three weeks before Darwin truly thought about it again. 

"Ugh, I need to get laid," Sinead groaned, flopping down on the giant bean bag couch in the corner. "It's been weeks!" 

"I thought you and Malachi had a thing going on?" Charlotte asked as she stroked through Erika's long, straight hair. 

"We do! It's just that he's been busy these past few weeks. He's in the middle of some research or something, and he doesn't get back to the dorm until late, and by the time he's there, he's too tired to do anything." Sinead groaned and rolled over onto her back. "I miss his dick, is all." 

Darwin hid her smile in Alexis's shoulder, always amused by Sinead's crude comments.

"Oh god. Why on earth would you say something like that?" Erika groaned, scowling at the redhead.

"Look, I know you guys may not be into it, but seriously, sex with Malachi is fantastic. His dick is just...mmm. It's perfect. It's the perfect length, it fits in me perfectly, and it tastes fantastic, and just...mmm. Damn. Now I'm horny."

Everyone laughed, except for Alexis, whose chuckle was softer than the others', and Erika, who had thrown a pillow at Sinead and was making a disgusted face. Darwin could feel Alexis's back stiffen, and when she looked up, she was greeted with the sight of Alexis's thoughtful face; she knew her girlfriend was most likely considering the sex between Sinead and Malachi.

"Okay, on that note, can we please start up the movie? I really don't want to hear any more about Malachi's dick."

"As if Sinead appreciates hearing about your sex life all the time," Charlotte grumbled, tugging sharply on Erika's hair and scowling down at her. Erika rolled her eyes in return.

"Oh, whatever. Just start the movie."

Erika grinned and motioned towards the DVD player, which started up without so much as a touch. She had been working on fine-tuning her powers, and some of her favorite ways to show off were to start up appliances, or open unfamiliar locks without damaging or melting the metal inside of them. 

Alexis was quiet throughout the movie, only making enough noise to laugh when it was appropriate, and groan with the others. Otherwise, she didn't say a word, clearly lost in thought. 

Darwin didn't say anything until the others had left, and she and Alexis were curled up in bed, Alexis's fingers toying with the ends of Darwin's big, curly hair, as she was wont to do when thinking. 

"What's on your mind, babe?" Darwin asked, propping herself up on one elbow to look down at Alexis. 

"What?" Alexis glanced up at Darwin, her fingers stilling in her hair. 

"What's on your mind? You've been quiet all night. Clearly something's bothering you." 

"Oh. Um...look, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." 

Alexis dropped her hand from Darwin's hair, and instead tucked it and her other one up underneath her pillow, clearly settling in to sleep. Darwin knew better than to push the issue, especially since Alexis's face had darkened, much like the day she had finally told Darwin about her foster parents. So, Darwin did what any good girlfriend would do; she settled back down on her pillow, putting one hand over Alexis's chest (which was warm, thanks to the plasma gathering beneath her skin, making her always run warmer than normal), her other arm draped over Alexis's waist, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before settling in for the night. 

It was another week before she broached the subject. And even then, it wasn't with Alexis. 

"So, I know this is a really weird question to ask, especially since you're my ex and all, but would you be willing to go to a sex store with me?" 

Charlotte blinked up at her owlishly, thick glasses slid down her nose and curly brown hair rumpled and tangled, looking as though she had run her fingers through it numerous times. 

"Would I be willing to go with you where?" she asked. 

"To a sex store," Darwin said. 

"And why, exactly, would I go to one of those with you?" 

Sighing, Darwin sat down on the bench across from Charlotte, long legs folding neatly beneath the table. She took a moment to stare at the table top, casually reading the titles of Charlotte's articles, before speaking. 

"Look, I think Alexis has a fantasy, and she's not willing to share it with me. At least, not voluntarily. I think...I think I'm going to have to be the one to bring it up. But it requires....equipment that I don't exactly have. So I need to go to a sex store, but I don't want to go alone. I have no idea what I'd really be looking for, and I'd like someone I know I can trust to go with me." 

Charlotte stared at Darwin for several long moments, blinking and seemingly mulling over what Darwin had just said.

“Have you not tried looking online?”

“I did,” Darwin sighed, picking at a thread on her cardigan sleeve. “But I didn’t like anything I found. Plus, it was all so…big. I don’t think I need to be approaching Alexis with anything that uncomfortable looking.”

“I see.” Charlotte looked down at her papers, frowning. She finally marked a spot in her book, before looking back up at Darwin and smiling. “All right. I’ll go with you. When were you wanting to go?”

“If you don’t have class, I’d like to go right now. The sooner the better.”

“Okay. Walk me back to my dorm and then we’ll go from there?”

“Sure.” Darwin helped Charlotte gather up her books and papers, stuffing them into her backpack, which Darwin noticed was no longer her battered, beaten up old messenger bag. This one was a deep blue, with a tiny rainbow flag pinned to it. It startled Darwin.

“Oh, this was a gift from Erika.” Charlotte’s cheeks flushed a light pink, and Darwin blinked in surprise. She sometimes forgot that Charlotte’s mutation was so invisible, and so easy to miss.

“It’s lovely.”

“I thought so too.” Charlotte smiled fondly down at the bag before standing up and motioning for Darwin to follow her. Darwin did, trailing after her as she chattered on about Erika and the gifts she had insisted on giving to Charlotte now that they were far more comfortable with each other. Erika had been guarded, at first, hard to get on with, but Charlotte had been patient. Charlotte’s obvious joy at being with Erika made Darwin smile; despite the fact that their own relationship hadn’t worked out, she still cared for the other woman, and was glad to see her so happy and loved.

“Let me just go in and drop my bag off, and we’ll be on our way.” Darwin nodded, and let Charlotte go into the dorm and drop her things off. She emerged with a purse slung over her shoulder, and motioned for Darwin to lead the way.

They took Darwin’s car, parked next to the building; she rarely left campus, and as such, always had the better parking spot.

Their departure from campus was silent. Darwin didn’t say anything at first, and Charlotte picked nervously at her nails. Finally, once they were off campus and on the road to the small sex store in town, Charlotte broke the silence.

“What exactly are we looking for?” she asked, casually, still staring down at her nails. Darwin hesitated, unsure of if she wanted to share the fantasy with Charlotte or not. Then she realized how ridiculous that was, given where they were going.

“I’m looking for a strap on,” she replied quietly, staring straight ahead.

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Darwin hazarded a glance out of the corner of her eye, and saw that Charlotte’s face had flushed a brilliant scarlet. The sight made her smile, and suddenly she felt a little more at ease.

“Yeah.”

“What. Um. What makes you think that’s something Alexis wants?” Charlotte asked, taking a deep breath.

“Well…it started about a month ago. We were watching a movie, and it had your usual heterosexual sex scene, and Alexis made a comment. It was offhand, as if she didn’t want me to hear it, but it stuck with me. And then, last week, when we were all hanging out and Sinead started talking about sex with Malachi? Alexis was interested.”

“So…you think Alexis wants to have sex with a man?”

Darwin shook her head, slowing down to brake at the red light.

“No, I don’t think that’s it. Alexis is pretty firmly gay. But I think she’d like to know what it’s like to have sex with someone with a penis. Does that make sense?”

“Sort of.” Charlotte tugged at a lock of her hair, an absent-minded habit of hers when she was thinking. “So you think she wants to have sex with you, but with a penis?”

“Yeah. Or something like that. I mean, we have vibrators, but hers is just a bullet, and mine isn’t quite shaped right, at least, not for this kind of thing.”

“I see.”

They lapsed into silence after that, Charlotte clearly thinking, and Darwin trying to imagine what kinds of things they would find at the sex store, as well as how Alexis would react to the surprise.

“You know, Erika mentioned wanting to try something like that,” Charlotte finally said, voice soft and cheeks a bright pink. “I never really took her seriously, but it could be fun, couldn’t it?”

“I think so.” Darwin ginned, wide and easy, as she slid her car into a parking spot in the middle of the lot. “Just depends on the partner.”

“Agreed. Maybe I’ll find something for us in here. That would be lovely.”

“I’m sure Erika would be thrilled.”

Charlotte smiled impishly at the other woman as she unfolded herself from Darwin’s car, radiating mischief.

“Oh, she would be.”

Darwin laughed as she shut her car door and walked into the store with Charlotte.

This wasn’t Darwin’s first time in the sex store. She’d been in here numerous times, picking out vibrators for herself and previous girlfriends, occasionally picking up costumes or sexy lingerie—once, she had picked up a book on oral sex, and she and her girlfriend had read over it in a night before deciding to put that knowledge for use.

She had not, however, been in the shop to buy a strap on. She certainly had no idea where to look.

“I think—I think over there is where we need to start,” Charlotte murmured, grabbing Darwin’s elbow and navigating her towards the back wall, where a row of black harnesses were displayed. She picked one up, unfolding it and trying to figure out how to place it on herself. She held it up to Charlotte, who giggled and took it from her, shifting it around and pulling pieces of it apart.

“I’m not sure I know how this goes on.”

“I feel like once I get it on, I’ll never get it off,” Darwin muttered, taking the harness from her and placing it back on the display rack. She picked up another one, this one simpler, and turned it over.

“This doesn’t look so bad.”

“No, not bad at all. Bit boring though, isn’t it?”

“Mmm. Boring might be good for Alexis, though. She’s not exactly the flashy type.”

“True. But what if it’s not just a harness? What if it looks like something else? Think she’d go for that.”

“She might. What were you thinking?”

“Something like that,” Charlotte said, pointing to a box on the top row. Darwin reached up and pulled it down, turning it over to check out the design on the back.

The harness was a deep purple, and designed to appear to be boy short panties, with bows on the thighs and lace around the waist band. There was an opening in the front for the dildo, and an option to attach garters to them so that you could wear stockings along with it.

“Oh.” Darwin felt her face flush, imagining herself in the panties with Alexis beneath her, writhing in pleasure.

Charlotte’s own cheeks were bright pink, and she was steadfastly looking up at the display when she spoke.

“Think that’ll work?” Her voice was a touch higher than normal, and Darwin realized she must have accidentally seen her vision. She’d have to make it up to her somehow.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I think this will be great.”

“Purple works, then?”

“Maybe. Do they have other colors?”

“What’s Alexis’s favorite color?”

“Pink.” Darwin smiled, loving the slightly surprised look on Charlotte’s face. Most people didn’t expect such a feminine response from Alexis, but Darwin personally thought it was obvious, what with the pink in her hair.

“They don’t…oh, there’s a pink pair! There at the end.” Darwin put the purple harness back and plucked the pink one off of the shelf, tucking it under her arm. They walked over to the dildo shelf, taking their time to browse. Darwin wanted something small, so as not to scare Alexis off too quickly. She herself had only been with one man—boy, really—before realizing she was into women, and the size of his cock, although not over-large, had still been terrifying to her. She could only imagine how Alexis, who had never been with a man and had no desire to be with a man, would feel.

“Here. This one,” Darwin murmured, picking up a four inch, silicone dildo. It was black, and try as she might, she was unable to find one in pink or purple, Alexis’s two favorite colors.

They searched around the store a little more, Charlotte finally settling on a pair of edible underwear and a naughty nurse costume, before they checked out and drove back to the dorms.

“Thanks for going with me,” Darwin said as they walked up the stairs to the third floor.

“It was no problem!” Charlotte replied, waving her off. “I had fun. And I’m sure Alexis will love her surprise.”

“I hope so too,” Darwin replied, chewing on her lower lip. Charlotte smiled warmly at her, reaching out to pat her on the arm.

“She will. If it’s coming from you, she’ll love it.”

“Yeah. Thanks, again.”

“Anytime. Good night!” Charlotte turned and opened the door to her room, face lighting up at the sight of Erika sprawled out on her bed. Darwin shook her head at the two before walking over to her suite, only one door down, and entering.

Alexis wasn’t there. Darwin wasn’t sure if she was grateful or not. She put the harness and dildo away in the closet, before stripping out of her cardigan, t-shirt, and jeans, and changing into her favorite pair of pajama pants and a worn-in t-shirt. She had just settled down on the bed when Alexis came in.

“Hey,” Darwin greeted her quietly, sitting up and smiling at her girlfriend. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Sinead and I were playing basketball. Then Malachi showed up, and she was gone.” Alexis rolled her eyes at the mention of her best friend’s boyfriend, before dropping her bag beside the door and coming to flop down on the bed next to Darwin. “Where have you been all day, anyhow?”

“Charlotte and I went shopping,” she replied, reaching out to push the bangs off of Alexis’s sweaty forehead.

“Ah. Get anything good?”

Darwin paused, continuing to stroke Alexis’s hair.

“I got something interesting, at least.”

“Hmmm.” Alexis’s eyes had closed, and she was beginning to doze already. Darwin snorted and gave her a gentle shove.

“Go take a shower, and then we’ll go to bed, babe.”

“Mm. Fine.” Alexis sat up with a groan, stretching her arms over her head before sliding off of the bed and heading for the tiny bathroom. She had moved most of her things into Darwin’s dorm, and was living there, even though the university still listed her as sharing a dorm with one Jana Quested, although Alexis claimed to never see the girl.

Darwin glanced over towards the closet, mulling over her purchases. She wanted to try them out tonight, but she wasn’t sure Alexis would be ready for it, or if she even wanted it.

She settled on waiting, deciding to first bring up the idea of the fantasy with Alexis before acting on it.

Alexis came out of the shower twenty minutes later, wearing a pair of sweats and a white tank top, her pink and blonde hair curling and sticking up in random places as it dried. She crawled into bed next to Darwin, who was working on a paper for her intro to genetics class.

“Put that away,” Alexis groaned, swatting at the laptop. Darwin rolled her eyes, but saved the document and put her laptop away anyhow. She slid down under the covers and draped an arm around Alexis’s waist, pulling her in close for a soft kiss.

“Mmm. Much better,” Alexis murmured, snuggling in close and tucking her head against Darwin’s shoulder. Darwin smiled fondly down at her, stroking along her back. She let Alexis doze for a few moments, before finally deciding to speak up.

“Hey, babe?”

“Hmm?” Alexis stirred, but did not move to sit up.

“Do you have any fantasies we haven’t talked about yet?” Alexis’s shoulders tensed, and Darwin regretted her words. She continued stroking Alexis’s back, attempting to put her at ease.

“Do you?” Alexis asked, avoiding the question.

“Mmm. One or two. Nothing too outrageous.” Alexis said nothing, and her shoulders remained tense. “Do you wanna hear what them?”

“Sure.”

Darwin took a moment to gather her thoughts, wondering how to approach the subject.

“Hmm. There’s one where I’m fingering you in the back alley behind a restaurant. Nobody can see us, but the danger is still there.”

“Never would have pegged you for an exhibitionist,” Alexis muttered, shifting a little to look up at Darwin. She smiled in response, smoothing her hand down Alexis’s spine.

“I’m not, usually. Just something about you.”

“What’s your other fantasy?”

“We’re here in this bed, and you’re completely naked beneath me. And I’m getting ready to fuck you. But this times, I’m wearing a strap on.”

Alexis froze, and Darwin could feel the tension in her back. She said nothing, just let Alexis process her words in silence.

“Really?”

“Mhm. I’ve never done that with anyone before. I think it could be fun. Could be an interesting adventure in our sex life.”

“Yeah.” Alexis’s back slowly relaxed, and after a few more moments, she pulled away to look up at Darwin.

“I…I’ve been wanting to do that, for a while now. I was just…embarrassed. I’m a lesbian. Why am I so fascinated by dick?”

Darwin chuckled, stroking her fingers along the back of Alexis’s neck in the way that always soothed her, brought the energy gathering in her chest down.

“It doesn’t matter. Sexuality’s not black and white, and you of all people should know that. Just because you want to know what it’s like to be fucked with a penis doesn’t suddenly make you straight, or bisexual. It just means you’re curious about a sexual experience you haven’t had yet.”

Darwin could just make out the slight blush on Alexis’s cheeks in the dark of their dorm room.

“I guess. I just. I dunno. Never thought of myself as someone who liked getting fucked with a penis.”

“And I never thought of myself as someone who would be willing to sext or have phone sex, but I’ve done both of those things with you. If you really want to, we can try out your fantasy.”

Even in the dark, Darwin could see the hopeful expression on Alexis’s face.

“Really?”

“Really. I…um. I even bought something today.”

“You bought a strap on today?”

“Yeah.” Darwin chuckled, shrugging her thin shoulders. “But don’t take that to mean we have to try tonight. You look exhausted, and I have class in the morning.” She pressed a kiss to Alexis’s forehead. “We have all the time in the world to try this out.”

“Okay.” Alexis suddenly sounded incredibly tired, all the tension draining out of her body, and she snuggled in closer to Darwin.

“Good night, sweetie.”

“’Night.” Alexis yawned and nuzzled at Darwin’s neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Settling back down, Darwin studied Alexis for a few more moments, taking in her relaxed posture and how close she had cuddled against Darwin, seeking comfort and safety. It was a far cry from their first few nights in bed together, when Alexis had insisted on sleeping in the spooning position, back against Darwin’s chest, so as not to accidently blast her in her sleep. She had kept her distance, physically, until Darwin had shown her her mutation, as well as the source for her nickname. With one last kiss to the top of her head, Darwin settled down and went to sleep, Alexis held close.

~~

It was another two weeks before Alexis brought up the fantasy again. She had been fidgeting in the dorm, chewing on her lip and picking at a hangnail. Darwin had grown tired of the fidgeting, and finally put down her books and looked at Alexis.

“What?”

“Um. I wanted—could we—I want to try out the strap on.”

“Oh.” Darwin shut her book, not bothering to mark her spot, a slow smile crossing her face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I just—take it slow?”

“Of course.”

After clearing her things off of the bed, Darwin went to the closet and got the harness and dildo down, setting them on the desk beside her bed.

“Why don’t you strip down and get on the bed?” she suggested, already moving to unbutton her blouse. Alexis nodded, looking nervous, but determined. With quick, almost jerky movements, she stripped out of her jeans, sweat shirt, and t-shirt, down to her bra and panties, before settling on the bed. She remained sitting up, still fidgeting, unsure of what to do. Darwin smiled and leaned in to steal a quick kiss as her shirt fell to the floor.

“Relax, baby. It’s just me.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Alexis continued to fidget. Darwin sighed softly and shimmied out of her skirt, kicking it aside. Her bra went next, and she smiled to herself at the look on Alexis’s face. No matter how many times they had sex, or Alexis saw Darwin naked, she still looked at her in wonder, as if she had never seen anything so beautiful. It never got old.

Her panties went next, slipped off and tossed aside. She stood before Alexis, naked and completely unembarrassed.

“So…what next?” Alexis asked, eyeing the box and the dildo.

“I put the harness on.” Darwin reached for the box, opening it and pulling the harness out.

“It just looks like a pair of panties.” She sounded…almost disappointed.

“I thought that would freak you out less. Does it?”

“Yeah. I feel a little better.”

“Good.” Darwin settled the dildo into the opening in the harness, making sure it was firmly in place, before sliding on the harness and tugging it to sit around her hips. When she was done, she looked at Alexis.  

“Well?” she asked, hands on her hips. Alexis stared at the dildo openly, eyes slightly widened as she took in the sight.

“What…what do I do now?”

“What would you like to do? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Alexis shook her head, still staring.

“No, not—not yet.”

“How about…hmm. How about this?” Darwin crossed over to stand in front of her, leaning in and cupping one hand around the back of her neck, the other cupping one of Alexis’s breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze through the fabric of her bra as she leaned in for a kiss. Alexis gasped into the kiss, startled by the cool feel of the silicone pressing against her hip. She said nothing, however, simply leaned up into the kiss and curled her fingers around Darwin’s hips, squeezing them gently. Darwin continued to squeeze and knead her breast, loving the soft feel of it beneath her hand. She finally reached around and unhooked the garment, sliding it off of Alexis and tossing it to the floor. She gently pushed Alexis onto her back and climbed on top of her, straddling her, and leaned down to take one pert, pink nipple into her mouth. Alexis moaned in pleasure, curling her fingers in the afro of Darwin’s hair and tugging gently on it, arching her hips up against the dildo now pressing against her pelvis.

Darwin switched over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first, until it was hard and glistening with her saliva.

“Why don’t—“ Darwin sat up, still settled on top of Alexis’s lap. “Why don’t you try sucking it?”

“O-okay,” Alexis replied, voice shaky. She carefully slid out from under Darwin, who rearranged herself so that her legs were drawn up, allowing Alexis to settle more easily between them. She hovered over the dildo, staring at it for several long moments before finally leaning down and dragging her tongue along the length.

It was—odd, watching Alexis lick and suck the dildo. She worked slowly, taking her time to figure out just how giving head worked. And although Darwin felt nothing, physically, from the sucking, there was a familiar warmth gathering between her legs, a wetness that was beginning to soak the harness.

Alexis finally found her rhythm, and began bobbing her head up and down as she sucked and licked, Darwin’s fingers curled in her short hair, tugging and pushing on occasion. When Darwin thrust up experimentally, Alexis moaned around the sex toy.

“God,” Darwin breathed, voice as shaky as her limbs. “God, this is hotter than I was expecting.”

Alexis slid off of the toy with a loud pop, grinning up at Darwin.

“I’m enjoying this a lot more than I thought I would.”

“God. Your face right now. You look so fucking smug.”

Alexis smirked and slid back up Darwin’s body, claiming her lips in a kiss. She carefully maneuvered them so that Darwin was the one on her back this time, silicone cock sticking up into the air. Alexis straddled her, slowly rubbing herself against the rounded tip of the dildo.

“I think I want to ride you,” she murmured, leaning down to steal another kiss.

“I can handle that.”

Alexis grinned and lifted up enough to slide her panties down and off, tossing them to the floor. She settled back over the dildo, slowly rubbing herself against it again, watching Darwin’s face as she did so.

“God. You’re—you’re so into this right now, aren’t you?” she asked, reaching down between her legs and gripping the dildo, holding it straight as she slowly began to sink down on it. She hissed, her face clouding over in pain. Darwin immediately reached for her, grabbing her hips and stilling her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just—just not used to anything this big being inside of me.”

“G-god. I forget how tight you are. I g-got a small one to avoid that problem.”

“’S all right. Just need a minute.”

“Okay.” Darwin loosened her grip on Alexis’s hips, allowing her to continue sinking down onto the silicone cock. She stayed where she was, unmoving, adjusting to the feeling of being filled, before slowly grinding down on the toy.

“Fuck,” she hissed, eyes screwed shut. “That’s—good, but it hurts.”

“Don’t force it,” Darwin whispered, not daring to move her hips just yet.

“Don’t worry,” Alexis replied, finally moving. She slowly lifted up, sliding almost all of the way off of her cock, before quickly sliding back down onto it. She gasped, the sensation so much different than any fingers she had ever had inside of her before.

Slowly, slowly, she found her rhythm, sliding up and down on Darwin’s fake cock, the sensation fading from discomfort to pleasure. Once she began to rock her hips, grinding down and moaning, Darwin dared to move. She rocked up against Alexis, who gasped, loud and surprised, hands going to splay across Darwin’s stomach.

The sight was enough for her. Darwin reached up, pinching and stroking Alexis’s nipples, tugging sharply on them whenever Alexis ground down against her. Not only did it earn her the most delicious sounding moan she had ever heard Alexis make, but she got to delight in the stark contrast of her own dark skin against the pale cream of her girlfriend’s.

“Fuck, Darwin, I’m—god, I’m close, just—need—“ Alexis let out a high pitched keening noise, fucking down on the dildo faster and harder than before, seemingly unable to tear herself from her position.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Darwin gasped, hands stroking along her body, squeezing and kneading and pinching, doing everything she could think of to get Alexis off.

“Need—clit—“ she groaned, unable to verbalize more. Darwin needed no other hint, however, and immediately reached down between Alexis’s legs and began to rub her clit roughly, fingers working over the small bundle of nerves to get her off.

It didn’t take long after that. Two, three, four more thrusts, and Alexis was crying out and slowing her hips, panting and slumping over Darwin as she came down from her orgasm.

“Holy fuck,” she gasped, carefully sliding off of the dildo. There was a wet, suction-like noise that made them both giggle. And then, as if she had gained a sudden burst of energy, Alexis sat back up and tugged the harness, dildo and all, off of Darwin’s slim hips, tossed it aside, and quickly set to work rubbing at her clit and mouthing at one of her nipples. Darwin was so wet by this point, Alexis’s fingers had to work double time to find much purchase, pressing against her harder than she had before.

Between the lips on her nipple and the fingers on her clit, Darwin didn’t last long, and came with a loud, wordless moan, arching her hips up into the air.

“Fuck,” she breathed when Alexis had finally moved to settle beside her, bringing her fingers up and licking them clean of Darwin’s wetness. “That was—damn. That was hotter than I was expecting.”

“Mmm. Me too,” Alexis murmured, snuggling in close. “I think I like being fucked like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We need to do that again.”

“We can. Tonight. Just give me a minute,” Darwin replied, laughing at the eager look on Alexis’s face.

“’Kay.” Alexis snuggled in close, pressing a kiss to Darwin’s cheek. “Thank you for indulging me,” she murmured.

“Believe me, baby, it was my pleasure.”

Alexis laughed, draping an arm over Darwin’s waist.

They never quite made it to a second round with the strap on that night, as Alexis fell noisily and soundly asleep on top of Darwin. They did, however, experiment with the harness every night for the rest of the week after that, taking turns fucking one another with it, in different positions and different locations.

Alex never hesitated to share a fantasy with Darwin after that again. 


End file.
